Our First
by Kolourz
Summary: After a lot of thought, Soul asks his long-time partner out on a date. When she accepts, well, how does it go? What will they do? Soul X Maka, completed.
1. Chapter 1

Silence.

"Soul," Maka said with a harsh sigh, "You've been quiet all day. I mean, you haven't said anything to me, at least..." She drifted off in thought. Most of the time, Soul would be making little wisecracks here and there in his classes, or be goofing off with Black*Star, or even just talking with Maka between classes. But today, he had been keeping to himself - yet staying close to Maka - and barely saying a word.

Soul made a small noise to show her that he was listening. What had once been a small afterthought was now bothering him constantly, as it had been all day. But he wouldn't tell Maka what it was. After all, it was a stupid thought, it's be uncool to tell anyone.

She sat down next to him on their couch, "Can't you answer in a word? Even a 'Yes' would be okay, y'know." She moved forward to look at his face, which was staring blankly at a wall, his red eyes barely even blinking.

Nodding, Soul muttered quietly, "I've just been thinking about a few things today. That's all." He turned to her and smiled slightly, like it was a forced smile, and continued, "What, are you worried about me or something?"

"Well, sorta," Maka responded. She turned away from him and folded her hands in her lap, "Just, most of the time you're not this quiet. What, exactly, have you been thinking about today, huh?"

"You wouldn't wanna know," Soul said. His cheeks turned a faint pink, and he looked away to the floor, "Besides, it's really dumb. So a person like you wouldn't be that interested."

Maka playfully nudged his side, "Aww, why not? I'm sure it's nothing bad, Soul, right? It wouldn't hurt to tell me, I'm sure of it!" She sighed, then looked back at him and smiled, "Would you, please?"

Soul's eyes darted from the floor to his partner. "You're really curious 'bout this, aren't you?" He shifted in his seat before standing up, stuffing his hands in his coat pockets before turning to her. His smile from earlier was now a frown, and he spoke slowly as he told her.

"I've been thinking, Maka... Would you mind going, y'know, going on a date with, uh... me?"

Maka's cheeks turned a bright red, "You... w-what? Really, Soul? You can't be serious..."

Soul scratched at the back of his head, embarassed, and he was blushing as well. "I am serious, if you can believe it... See, this is why I didn't want to tell you. It is a stupid question, isn't it?"

"N-no! It's not stupid! I would love to!" Maka blurted out. Her eyes widened, "I, uh, I didn't mean that! I mean, well, I ment it... but... uh..." she trailed off, looking at the ground. She looked at him briefly, then back at the floor, shrinking back in her seat as she whispered to him, "I... I would like to, I really would, Soul... a-alright?"

Again, Soul smiled, then turned back away from her. "Okay," he said, "How about, in an hour or so, we'll go on a walk or something? Nothing fancy, 'cause, y'know, I don't have any money..."

Maka smiled, "Oh, um, that's okay, I guess. I'll be ready by then..." With that, Soul nodded, then turned and walked back to his room. Maka stayed on the couch, staring at the wall as he had done earlier. _He wants to date me_, she thought, blinking in disbelief, _Soul, of all people, wants to date someone like me..._

A few minutes passed, and Maka had stayed sitting on the couch thinking quietly about Soul. Almost out of the blue, she whispered, "He's lying. He's just got to be playing around..." She stood up and sighed, "It's a joke, he's doing it to embarass me. I'm sure of it. Positive."

Now with her anger beginning to rise, she briskly walked over to the door of his room and knocked. "Soul?" she asked, annoyed, "Can we talk about something? It won't take up too much of your time."

"Gimme a sec!" Soul shouted from behind his door. After a brief pause, he opened the door, a thin smirk on his face. "So," he began, "what is it? Are you ready to go right now? Or do you want to call it off?"

"Don't you have anything to tell me?" Maka asked him. She crossed her arms, "Anything to admit? I know you're just joking with me, Soul, don't try to deny it."

Soul tilted his head slightly to the side, "Joking about what? I don't have anything to tell you." His smile grew, and he laughed, "Or, are you playing around with me? I have no idea what you think I'd be joking about."

Maka pouted and stamped one of her feet on the carpet, "This whole 'date' thing! I know you're pulling my leg on it!" She set her arms back to her sides as her hands curled into fists, "I can't believe you would play with me like that, Soul! And I know that's what you're thinking!"

Stepping away from her slightly, Soul frowned, "You think I'm playing a prank or something on you? Maka, I wouldn't do something like that just to hurt your feelings. I'm not like that at all." He sighed, "Cool guys don't do that kind of stuff, assholes do."

"S-so.... you _weren't_ kidding?" Maka asked. Her face turned red in embarassment, "I... uh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to yell or anything! Um... uh..." She paused, and noticed that Soul had begun to smile again. She quickly nodded, "An hour... Alright! I can do that! It's fine!"

As Maka turned on her heels and scuttled off to her room nervously, Soul laughed once more. "Heh... silly Maka." After watching her walk off, he too returned to his room to get ready for their little date.


	2. Chapter 2

The hour had passed.

Maka, still nervous about her 'date' with Soul, had already changed to her casual clothes and moved on to doing her chores. She was trying to spread out the time between now and her date, and it didn't seem to be working. _I'll just tell him we'll go when I'm finished,_ she thought to herself, _maybe I could put it off for another hour or so..._

As she continued on with her chores, Soul stepped out of his room slowly, almost shyly, dressed in his casual clothes. He looked over to her and attempted to smile, "So, Maka, are you ready yet? Or do you want more time?" Even the super-cool Soul was nervous about this - but of course, he wouldn't show it. Being nervous about a date wouldn't be cool.

"Uh..." Maka started, looking over her shoulder at him, "i-if you give me a few minutes, I'll be done with the dishes from this morning. But then I think I have to vaccuum my room. We might have to put this off until tomorrow or something." With that, she turned around and continued with her chores.

"Maka, I know you're lying about that," Soul said as he began to laugh. "You did all of your chores before school today, remember? There's nothing to clean up." He walked up behind her and set one of his hands on her right shoulder, "C'mon. Stop scrubbing the paint off the dishes and let's go."

As soon as his hand contacted her shoulder, Maka began to blush. "S-Soul..." she said, looking at him. She quickly set down the dishes and spun around, trying to hide her nervousness, "Alright, I can go right now! I-I'd be happy to! Let's go and get this out of the way, 'kay?"

Soul blushed slightly, but he had returned to simply smiling. He nodded and walked over to their front door. "Well, then, if you're all ready..." he started, then turning the doorknob and opening the door, "After you."

Maka walked briskly over to the door and looked up at Soul, giggling. "Why thank you, kind gentleman," she said, before laughing and blushing even more. She noticed Soul laugh a bit as well, then calmed herself down and walked through the open door. Soul followed closely after her and shut the door behind himself, and he began to stop being as nervous about his date.

-----

As soon as they were outside on the sidewalk, Soul took Maka's hand into his own, looking away as he did so. Maka's face reddened even more as his fingers intertwined with hers, "Uh, Soul? W-what are you doing...?"

"It's a date, shouldn't I be holding your hand or something?" Soul asked her. He began walking forward, and Maka quickly followed him. While she kept her eyes on him, he focused on his feet and the ground, as if they were more interesting than talking with Maka.

"Um... uh..." Maka stuttered, trying to break the sudden silence, "...S-so! Um, how was your day today?" She forced out a laugh and kept blushing, "W-was it... alright? Like, when we got home? Or was it bad until after you asked me...?"

Soul turned his head to look at her, 'You're stuttering an awful lot today, Maka." He smirked, then looked forward, off into the distance. "My day? So-so, I guess. It was decent." His eyes darted back over to her, "It got better when you said 'yes', though. So now I'm pretty okay."

Maka giggled nervously again, "R-really? That's nice. I'm happy that you're happy!" She blinked twice and sighed, her blush starting to fade, "I'm really sorry about the stuttering and everything, Soul. Really, I am. It's just... y'know... I've never really been on a date with anyone before. Nobody's ever asked me."

"So? I've never been on a date. And I'm not scared shitless," Soul responded. He sighed, then continued, "I never really had the time for a date, and I couldn't find anyone worthwhile to ask." He paused, thinking, and continued once more, "I'd rather ask someone I know well."

"Whoah, wait a second," Maka said, slowing down her walking pace to pull him back. "Are you saying that the oh-so-cool Soul Eater Evans hasn't ever dated a girl before?" She laughed, "I don't think I can believe that! That just sounds kinda silly!" As she laughed, Soul turned away slightly, and she calmed down. "...S-sorry, Soul. I didn't mean to laugh. But I do kinda have a serious question, did you ask me out just so you could say you've dated someone before?"

Soul shook his head, "Nah, it's okay. It's a stupid thing to admit." He turned to her and smiled, blush returning to his cheeks, "And I wouldn't ask you out for a dumb reason like that. I wouldn't play with your feelings. It'd be wrong - and it wouldn't really be a cool thing to do."

Maka smiled and held his hand slightly tighter, "Thanks, Soul. Seriously, thanks." She sighed happily, her stress and nervousness from earlier starting to vanish. "Um, where are we going to walk to? The park or something? Because, the park sounds nice..."

"Sure, if you want to," Soul responded. He, too, held her hand tighter, pulling her a little bit closer to him, "I don't really mind where we go. If you want to go to the park, fine, we will. Dates are shared, after all. I decide to walk, you decide where."

"Soul, that was just weird-sounding, coming from you," Maka said, giggling as she started to blush again. "But, whatever you say! I don't mind it at all!"

As they walked to the park, both were calming down and relaxing, and instead beginning to enjoy their own time. Or maybe they were enjoying their time together, and they didn't know it. At least, they didn't know it then.


	3. Chapter 3

The park in Death City isn't much at all. Aside from a few shade trees, a couple of benches, and a fountain, it was the standard limestone and concrete that the rest of the city was. More or less, it was a plaza, and not a park.

Soul led the two of them to one of the benches and sat down, with Maka sitting next to him. He immediatley leaned back in his seat, resting one arm on the back of the bench while keeping the other down to keep holding her hand.

"S-so..." Maka said, sitting straight up and blushing, "What now? Just small talk or something like that?" Her forest-green eyes darted over to him as she blushed lightly, her embarassment returning, "Or, do we just sit here and stay quiet?"

"I don't care, whatever you want," Soul responded. He blew a spare bit of silvery-white hair out of his eyes as he looked off into the distance, "And knowing you, it'll probably be the smalltalk option. But like I said, I don't care."

Maka sighed, "Oh. A-alright..." She shyly held onto his hand tighter to get his attention, "But Soul, there's not really anything to talk about right now. I can't think of a single topic." A thin smile crept onto her face, "M-maybe just being quiet and spending a bit of time with you will be okay... right?"

Soul nodded, smirking to show his shark-like teeth. "Of course that's fine. Don't be so skittish about this, it's just a date, Maka," he said, laughing slightly. "We're not doing anything that freaks you out, are we?"

"No... I guess you're right," Maka replied. She ran a few fingers through one of her dark blonde ponytails nervously, her eyes running back and forth between Soul and the ground. _What the heck do I do?_ she asked herself, _If I stay quiet, he might think I'm boring, but if I talk I might say something stupid. Oh, Maka, why can't you stop being so uptight?_

"Oi, Maka? Something wrong?" Soul asked her, tilting his head inquisitivley. He moved slightly closer to her, "You keep looking around all nervous-like. Is this whole 'date' thing still freaking you out?"

"No!" Maka snapped at him. Soul pulled slightly away from her, startled, causing her to recoil as well. "...I'm sorry about that, Soul! Really! I really didn't mean to do that, I'm just so... uptight right now..." She moved her free hand to her forehead, "You must think I'm some sort of bitch now or something, right?"

Soul shook his head, "Nah, I don't think you're a bitch. Not at all." He moved closer to her again and smirked, "Apology accepted. Listen, I don't think there's anything to be so uptight about right now, so why don't you just relax or something? Calm down."

Maka nodded quickly, "O-okay... thanks, Soul. You're right. I just need to relax." She gripped his hand again and smiled, "Besides, I've never spent time with you like this before, so I should be taking advantage of it."

Snickering, Soul looked at her and smiled, "That's more like it. Less shaking and being nervous and more relaxing. School's out for today and everything, anyways, so there's no reason to be all jittery."

"Well, I do kinda want to go home..." Maka said. She blushed lightly and went back to fiddling with her hair, "I feel like being home right about now, so maybe we can go on ahead and walk back now, if that's okay with you..."

"Fine with me," Soul replied. "The park can get old, anyways." He moved even closer to her, his face slowly turning red, and he planted a small kiss on her cheek. He then laughed tiredly and stood up, "Okay, c'mon. Let's go."

Maka's hand flew over to the cheek he had kissed. "S-Soul!" she stuttered out, her face turning a bright red, "D-did you just... I-I... Um..." She stood up quicky and looked at him, speechless. "I... Um.. C-can we go home now, Soul?"

Soul simply nodded, his smile replaced with an embarassed expression. With that, Maka began to lead him back home, still holding his hand as she walked as quickly as possible back. A bunch of emotions were swirling through her head - embarassment, happiness, and excitment - but for now, she would have to set those aside.

_Oh god, oh god,_ she thought to herself, _Soul kissed me! ...I just need to get home, calm down, keep in my room for an hour or two... I don't know if this is the best day of my life of the most embarassing..._


	4. Chapter 4

I finished this quickly because you people here on love this fic so darn much. This is the second to last chapter - it's longer than the rest, but so far, the cutest thing I've ever written. Now, enjoy, review, do as you please! -- Kolo

-----

As soon as they got home, Maka ran into her room, locked the door, and flung herself onto her bed. Although she was now alone, she hid her face underneath her pillow, her cheeks still a bright red from earlier.

_Okay, Maka, calm down,_ she thought to herself. She took the pillow off of her head and clutched it to her chest, _Soul asked you out. Soul held your hand all... affectionately. Soul acted nice, and caring, and... He kissed you. The guy you've had a crush on since you met him. The guy who's willing to do just about anything to keep you okay... The same, exact guy..._

She sighed, holding the pillow even tighter. _You have two options. You can either stay in your room gushing over it and have the rest of the relationship be awkward as all hell, or you can go out there, talk with him about it, and..._ She blinked, her grip on the pillow starting to loosen. _I've never even had a boyfriend before..._

Meanwhile, Soul was seated back on the living room couch, one elbow resting on the couch arm and propping his head up. His crimson eyes skimmed over the room, flicking over the other direction after a brief moment. Mostly, though, his eyes focused on Maka's door.

_Damn, when is she going to get out of there?_ he asked himself, a small sigh escaping him. _She's been holed up in there for half an hour... I should've never asked her out. Then she wouldn't be freaking out so much._

He closed his eyes and made a small growling noise at himself. _Soul, you retard. This is what happens when you show your feelings. Drama. Should've just kept it inside. Why the hell do you love a bookish flat-chest like her anyways?_ Stretching his arms out, he shifted in his seat and growled at himself again.

_Stop lying to yourself. It doesn't matter what she looks like or what she likes to do. You love her. End of story._

After a few more minutes passed, Maka timidly poked her head out of her room, then slowly walked over to the couch and sat next to Soul. She quickly folded her hands and focused on them as she twiddled her thumbs, glancing at him every few seconds nervously.

"So," Soul started, looking at her, "today's been kinda... different, hasn't it? Not really what we're used to after school." He kept his eyes on her as she almost seemed to ignore him and instead watch her hands.

"Y-yeah... It's been different," she replied, blushing. Her shoulders dropped as she stopped playing her her hands and instead turned her attention to Soul. "I already told you, I've never been on a date before... Nobody's ever asked me out or anything like that." She shrank away slightly and gulped, "Why _did_ you ask me out?"

Soul leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms, "Maka, there's a lot of things I can't say without sounding like an idiot. You're smart. Think about what I did with you today, and you'll get your answer."

Frowning, Maka turned away slightly, "I-I know that... I just, um, I never thought that you would ever feel that way about me, Soul. You never really seemed like that sort of person..." She moved slightly closer to him, "I-I do t-too..."

Soul's eyes turned over to her direction as his cheeks turned a faint pink. "Listen, Maka, it's sort of hard to explain, but I can try to be quick..." He sighed, "I have liked you. For a long time, actually. But, well, it's two things. First off, you don't really seem like the kind of girl a guy like me would hang around, and second..." he trailed off, scratching at his head, "I think I told you that one before. There's alot of things I don't like telling people."

"But Soul," Maka started, looking back toward him, "you should know that you don't have to keep secrets from me. I'll listen to anything you have to say. Even if it is stupid, or embarrassing, or... you know, something like this..."

After a brief pause, Maka quickly flung her arms around Soul in an awkward hug, resting her head on his shoulder, "Soul, you d-don't have to be secretive around me, o-okay? It's okay to come out of your shell when you're around me..." She blushed even more, "A-and I know I hide things from you too, but I promise I'll stop..."

Smiling, Soul took her into his arms gently, resting his hands on her back. "Don't start crying. I know that you'll listen to me, alright? Just calm down for a bit. I think you're still a bit high-strung from the date."

"Y-yeah, I think so too," Maka responded. She smiled - she couldn't remember the last time that she was this close to Soul - and closed her eyes, content. "Y-you know, Soul, I kinda tried avoiding ever getting in a relationship..." Her hug on him loosened, and she continued, "I was always scared that I'd just get treated the same way as Mama and have my feelings hurt, so I tried staying out of all that romantic stuff..."

"I've told you before that I'd never cheat on you," Soul said, running his hands up and down her back slowly. "I'd never do that to you because it wouldn't be what a cool guy would do. I won't turn out like your dad or anything like that."

Maka looked up at him, "C-can you promise me that...?" She grabbed at a spare bit of fabric from his shirt and pulled at it, "It'd mean a lot to me..."

Soul's head dipped down slightly as he closed his eyes. "I promise that I won't hurt in any way, Maka. I promise." He sighed, wrapping his arms around her tighter and setting his head on her shoulder to whisper in her ear.

"Maka?"

"Yeah...?"

"I... I love you."

Maka blinked twice, and her cheeks turned a bright pink. "I-I..." she stuttered out, "I love you t-too, Soul... R-really, I do..." She nuzzled at his neck and smiled, and what looked like a small tear fell from one of her eyes. "You have no idea how happy that makes me, Soul. It makes me feel... important, I guess, that's the only word I can think of..."

Soul pulled away from her and smiled, a few of his jagged teeth showing. Shyly, he kissed her forehead, "You're important, alright." He blinked, then moving closer to nuzzle at her as well, "And you're not the only one who's happy here."

"Um... Soul?" Maka asked him, pulling away as well. "Soul, I... um, I don't know how to say this..." She looked away bashfully, "I've... er, n-never been kissed before...And I always wanted my first to be from someone I really, really love..."

"I've never kissed anyone before either, but that's just me. I never really felt like dating anyone in the first place." Soul replied. He looked into Maka's eyes and smirked, blushing. "However, I guess I could change that..."

The space between them shrank, and the pair kissed. Maka's hands quickly shifted to Soul's neck, while Soul pulled her closer, resting his hands on her hips. After a matter of seconds the two pulled apart again, and Maka buried her face in Soul's chest as she continued to hug him.

She giggled nervously, "Thank you so much, Soul. Really. Thank you." She nuzzled him once more and laughed, "I don't even care that you bit me during that little kiss."

"I bit you?!" Soul asked. He frowned and petted one of her cheeks, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I swear. It was just an accident." He nudged at her chin lightly, "Look at me. Where the heck did I bite you?"

"One of your teeth just scraped against my bottom lip, okay?" Maka said, looking at him and giggling. She pointed at a small red mark on her lip and smiled, "It's barely even bleeding and it doesn't hurt now. I guess I'll have to get used to that, won't I?"

Soul nodded, "Yeah, I guess so. Sorry about it, still." He took his arms away from her to stretch them out as he yawned, "Hey, I'm getting tired. How about you? You feeling tired or anything yet?"

Shaking her head, Maka set her head on his chest again, "No, I'm not tired yet at all." She looked up at him and smiled, running her fingers through his white hair, "If you wouldn't mind, Soul, um... can I stay here for awhile? You're, um, you're kinda comfortable..."

Soul nodded, and went back to holding her close. Maka smiled, curling up underneath his chin as her blush began to fade away. "Soul," she started as she closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder, "I love you..."

"I love you too, Maka," Soul responded, chuckling. He began to run his fingers through one of her dark blonde ponytails while his other hand stayed on her back, "Just tell me when you want up, okay?"

"Alright," Maka said, content. She quickly closed her green eyes and drifted off in thought, thinking about what had happened to her in the past few minutes.

_Maybe I was wrong,_ she thought, smiling, _maybe this was the best day of my life..._

_No, not maybe. Definatley.  
_


	5. Chapter 5

WELL U GUIZ. There will be another chapter after this. Why? I wanted to write them dancing and some actual, SRS CONVERZAYSHUNS about LOEV. Also, if you can't tell, I have sacrificed my precious sleeping hours to this fic. Just because you kids love it so much!

Also, I know Maka's kinda OOC in this fic. So this chapter I tried making her IC... and I bet a good amount of money that I failed so hard that it's not funny. HURRRRR. Ignore my bad writing.

Well, anyway, enjoy chapter five - which isn't the last chapter because I'm a brat who likes to change her mind! 8D

-- Kolo

-----

Night had already come, and the two had settled down on the couch together to watch television. They were lying down, and Maka, still resting her head on Soul's chest, was now absentmindedly running her hands through his soft, white hair. On the other hand, Soul had his arms loosely wrapped around her, keeping his hands at her waist.

Maka was constantly zoning out in thought. Was it because of where she was? She could hear his heart beating through his clothes, and the slow rise and fall of his chest as he kept breathing. When he spoke, she felt a soft rumble, sending small shivers down her spine. Her mind was dead-set on him, no matter what.

"Hey, Maka?" Soul asked her, jarring her from her thoughts. "Aren't you getting tired at all? You're acting like you're falling asleep or somethin'..." Her petted her hair slightly and smirked, "You wouldn't really wanna fall asleep here, would ya?"

"Sorry," Maka replied. She blushed, looking up at him, "I guess I am getting kinda tired... What time is it? I can't see the clock from here." She ruffled his hair and began to sit up, a smile growing on her face, "Your hair gets in the way, shark."

Soul looked at her and tilted his head slightly, "Shark?" he asked her as she slowly moved off of him. "What is that? Some new nickname you've made up for me or something?"

Standing up, Maka smiled, "Well, you've got spiky white hair and sharp teeth. I've always thought you look sort-of like a shark." With that, the blush on her cheeks grew and her hands shyly moved behind her back. "Soul... um, listen, th-thanks for tonight..."

"It's nothing, Maka," Soul responded, sitting up. He stretched, "Oi, didn't you want to practice or something in the morning? Maybe you should head off to bed." He scratched at his head and sighed, "You wouldn't wanna miss that, would you?"

"That's why I was getting up, silly," Maka said. She playfully stuck her tongue out at him, "I'll see you in the morning, 'kay? I gotta start preparing for practice tomorrow." With that, she turned on her heels and headed for her room. "Don't forget to turn the TV off when you're done, alright? I don't want to wake up in the middle of the night with it on."

Soul quickly grabbed the remote and flicked the television off. "Got that," he said plainly as he sat back down in his seat. "G'night. See ya tomorrow." He stretched his arms again and set both of his hands behind his head, holding it. "Eh...yeah. G'night. Love you."

Maka stopped in her tracks and turned to him, blushing madly. "L-love you too, Soul..." She laughed nervously, all of the sudden remembering the tiny bitemark on her lip from their first kiss. "Um, this is a weird question, but... could I call you my... you know, uh, boyfriend?"

Nodding, Soul smirked, "Don't be so embarrassed and jumpy 'bout it, Maka. I know you're happy and all, but didn't I already tell you to calm down and relax?" He blinked and chuckled, "Yeah, of course. I'm your boyfriend. Which makes you my girlfriend, which makes us one big nice happy couple."

"Couple..." Maka mused to herself, "I'm his girlfriend, we're a couple..." She smiled and looked back at him, "Alright, thank you so much for that, Soul. Really!" She turned back around, heading to her room once again, "Goodnight!"

_It's not like her to forget about our training sessions,_ Soul thought to himself. _Damn, she's really happy about this whole relationship thing... Hey. Don't kid yourself. You are too. You are just as happy as she is on the inside._

He stood up and yawned, calmly walking off to his own room. He quickly shut his door and plopped down on his bed, a content sigh escaping him. _Today worked out alright, I guess... Hell to that. Better than alright. Way better than alright._

Meanwhile, Maka was in her room, changing out of her day clothes and into her pajamas. As she looked in her mirror to take out the hairties that held up her ponytails, she again noticed the small red mark on her bottom lip. _I can barely even see it..._ she thought to herself. _That's good. When we go back to Shibusen on Monday, nobody'll know. Soul would probably want to keep it a secret for awhile anyways._

She smiled and sat down on her bed, still rather ecstatic over the day's events. Her face was still red, and she wasn't really that tired at all. She began to pull back the covers on her bed, only to notice a small plum-colored cat jump to her windowsill from the roof.

"I thought you were working tonight, Blair," Maka replied. She was still confused as to why the witch-like cat visited them on a daily basis. After all, she had a house of her own and a job, why visit two teenagers? Boredom?

"I got let off early tonight. What, can't I stop by and say hello?" the feline asked, purring. She swiftly jumped from the windowsill to Maka's pillow and looked up at her, mischievious gold eyes hiding under the brim of her witch's hat. "Well well well, you look happy tonight, Maka. Anything new? Ace a test or something?"

Maka turned away, "It's nothing. I just feel happy tonight." She huffed out a sigh, "You're probably here to see Soul, right? You're too late, he's already off to bed." Turning to Blair again, she crossed her arms, "Or did Papa want you to tell me something?"

Blair flicked her tail from side to side, "Death Scythe just wanted me to tell you the usual. He loves you very much, wants you to exceed, all that fun stuff he mutters when he's half-drunk." She looked up at Maka and smiled sarcastically, "He also wants Soul to go die in a fire. He really hates that boy, doesn't he?"

"I don't see why he does," Maka said, nodding. She did like her father - to an extent only, of course. She hated how he would act and talk about her, practically obsess over her day after day. And when he wasn't showing his fatherly love for her, he was going on drunken tangents about how much he loved her mother, Kami, and how much he hated his darling daughter's partner, Soul. "I mean, Soul's a really sweet guy..."

"And why do you say that, Maka?" Blair asked, giggling. She pawed at the girls lap before springing onto it, "You know, I was hanging outside of you two's window for a while, just enjoying my little nap, and what do I hear? 'I love you', 'I love you too'." She snickered, "Is anything happening between you two, or am I just hearing things?"

Blushing, Maka nodded. "...Listen. You have to promise to not tell Papa. I don't know what he'd do if he found out about it." She sighed, annoyed, as she thought about what her father's reactions might be, "I mean, he'll while and cry about it, but I don't think he's against beating Soul up to protect his 'darling little Maka'."

Sticking her tongue out, Blair nodded. "Of course I'll keep it a secret! Trust me, not a word of this is going to get out to him." She winked, then hopped off of Maka's lap, then off her bed and back to her windowsill. "I gotta run anyways. Things to do, places to be, people that aren't Death Scythe to talk to..."

"Thanks, Blair. See you." Maka replied, and before she knew it, the cat had jumped down to the street and set off running. Maka simply sighed, dropping her shoulders, then closed her window and turned off the lights in her room. She crawled into her bed and covered herself with the blankets, hugging them close to her face. Her blush faded, and the sting from her lip subsided as she drifted off to sleep.

In the meantime, Soul was already in bed, dozing off, then waking himself up, then dozing back off again. He was having his dreams again, dreaming that he was in a dark room with a skipping record, dressed in only his best clothes.

_Not this shit again..._ he thought after waking himself up again. _I really don't need this. It's been going on for way too long..._

At last, after awhile, Soul was able to drift off to sleep. But this time, his dream struck long after he fell asleep. There'd be no way that he'd be waking until morning now.

Meanwhile, Maka had long since fell asleep. But her dreams had only just begun.

_Where am I?_

_It's a dream, I can tell that much..._

She looked around. She was in her black dress, in a rather small dark room. The only things filling it were an old piano, an antique record player, and a dust-covered chair placed next to the record player.

_I-is this Soul's room that he keeps talking about...? What'd he call it..._

_The Black Blood Room?_


	6. Chapter 6

Last chapter! Probably the longest of them all, but I really am happy this thing is done - it's 3 AM and I need some sleep!

Well, enjoy! --Kolo

-----

_Still dreaming..._

_I hate this dream. At least that little red bastard hasn't popped up yet.._

Soul sighed. The record player next to him scratched and skipped before starting it's only song over again, the sound echoing in the rather empty room. He crossed his arms in his seat and closed his eyes, letting the old music steal his concentration away from the room and his clothes - a black suit covered in white pinstripes over a red undershirt and black tie.

"Soul, is that you?"

Hearing a soft voice, Soul quickly stood up and scowled, his eyes still shut, "Listen, I talk with you about this exact thing every night. Can't you..." He trailed off, opening his eyes and expecting to see a small red imp, but instead finding his partner Maka, dressed in a black ballroom gown. "...Maka?" he asked, his arms falling to his sides, "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know," Maka replied, looking around the room. "Is this that room that you're always in when you dream?" She paused, her eyes falling to the checkered floor, "It's the same room that we're in when we're battling... Right?"

"Yeah, it's the same place," Soul responded, stuffing his hands into his pants' pockets. He took a step forward and looked behind himself, searching for the red impish devil that was always in his dreams. He wasn't behind the chair. He wasn't behind the record player. Soul looked over to the piano, curious, and the imp wasn't there either. He seemed to have vanished from this episode of the dream - or, he was just hiding very, very well.

Maka pursed her lips together and took a step closer to him. "Soul, is something wrong?" she asked, tilting her head slightly to the side. "You seem... you seem sort-of tense." She kept her hands folded, hiding them behind her back. Was she in his dream, or was he in her's?

Soul shook his head, an unsure smile on his face. "Just looking around. This place is way too quiet tonight." He looked back to the record player - and yet again, it scratched and skipped, returning to the beginning of the song. "_He's_ not here..."

"Oh..." Maka said, a thin smile growing on her face. She took one of her hands from behind her back and moved a few of her dark-blonde bangs out of her face, blushing. "I take it that you're happy about that?"

"Course I am," Soul said, taking yet another step closer to her. His smile grew, and he quickly took her free hand as she was fixing her hair. He blinked, his eyes calm, and he sighed, "While he's not here, let's take advantage of the moment. Do you feel like dancing tonight?"

Maka blushed even more and Soul quickly pulled her closer to him, slipping one hand behind her back as the other hand locked into her own. "I would love to," she replied, her smile growing, "even though I'd love to hear you on the piano as well..."

Nodding, Soul gently swung her to the side as he began to lead her in a waltz, "After our little dance, I'll play anything you want me to." He nuzzled at her and smiled as they continued their dance, "I promise."

The pair danced on for a few more minutes, the room silent except for the record and the soft patter of their footsteps. After awhile their dancing slowed down to no movement at all other than a soft swaying, and Maka took the chance to rest her head on Soul's chest.

"You know, Soul," she began, finding comfort in her position, "I had always thought that you liked me, at least a little bit." She sighed and smiled, closing her eyes, "At least enough to put up with all of the studying I make you do for me..."

"Hey, you didn't make me do _that_ much, did you?" Soul asked her as he stifled a laugh. He grinned, "Besides, you're my friend anyways. Why shouldn't I like you?" He softly petted her back with one of his hands, "Besides - I don't mind protecting you. It's nothing."

Maka slowly raised her head to look into his eyes, "But Soul, you know that I mind it." She cringed - she hated this topic, she really did - and continued, "I know that you only want to keep me safe, but you almost died that time... And, to be honest..." She trailed off, burying her face into his chest again, "I-I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you."

Soul looked at her and kissed her forehead, "Hey, listen. Don't cry about it. That was awhile ago, so no use crying about it now, okay?" He released her from their hug and began to lead her by the hand to the old grand piano in the room, "Now, didn't you say that you wanted me to play for you?"

"...Right," Maka replied, following him, "you promised me a song." He sat down on the piano bench calmly, and she followed suit, sitting next to him. She smiled softly, resting her head on his shoulder. "I really don't care what you play for me. Play me anything." She giggled slightly, "I know I'll like it."

Soul nodded and smiled, patting her on the head before setting his fingers on the old ivory keys. "Love ya, Maka."

"I love you too, Soul."

"Hope you enjoy the show."

"I will. Don't worry."

Maybe it was the music. Maybe it was the time. But either way, Maka had begun to doze off to sleep on Soul's shoulder, the midnight concert he was putting on just for her - and only her - helping her slowly drift off.

Soul laughed quietly and continued playing. He didn't mind it at all. He'd never mind her.

--

Morning, 7:30 AM, Saturday.

Maka finished making her bed and sighed. She had already taken a shower and gotten dressed, and she still had to wake Soul up. Practice at Shibusen started at 10, and she didn't want to be late at all. Why was it that she always fell asleep and woke up way before her partner?

She quickly walked out of her room and over to Soul's, opening the door slowly and poking her head inside. "Soul?" she asked, and she got what she expected - no response. She smiled to herself and casually walked inside and over to Soul's bedside, where the weapon lay sleeping, a thin bubble of drool coming from the corner of his mouth.

"It's time to get up, Soul," Maka told him, wiping the drool away with her thumb. In his sleep, Soul batted at her hand and rolled over, mumbing something she couldn't quite make out. Maka giggled and ruffled his silvery-white hair, "C'mon, shark, get up."

"Mmf," he groaned, covering his head with the bedsheets, "not now... Like, five minutes, 'kay?" He kept his eyes shut and rolled over again to face her, burying his face into his pillow, "No school today..."

Still smiling, she nudged his shoulder lightly. "Oh, don't be such a lazy-butt. Would it really hurt you to wake up now?" she asked him as she held back her giggling. He was always like this on the weekends - which she didn't mind, but it was still fun to pester him until he woke up.

Soul's eyes opened halfway, and a tired smile appeared on his face. "Okay, okay," he mumbled, shaking his head slightly as he tried to pop his neck, "I'm up. You don't got to bother me all morning..."

"But you're fun to bother," Maka replied, blushing as she giggled. Soul reluctantly sat up and stretched, managing to yawn out a 'good morning' before flopping back onto his bed again. "Soul!" she pouted, shaking him again, "You're not being any fun!"

"You're being really uppity today," Soul responded, slowly sitting back up. He smiled once more and gave her a tired hug, "But, fine. I'm up. I'll get dressed if you start breakfast for us, is that a deal?"

Maka blushed once more and ruffled his hair even more, "Yeah, it's a deal. Just don't fall asleep on me, okay?" Soul nodded slightly, and she gently nudged him off of her and turned towards the door, "I'll see you in a few minutes."

Soul stood up, "Few minutes. Got it. See you then." With that, Maka hurried out of his room, and he smirked and set to finding clean clothes to change into.

--

Maka crossed her arms and pouted. She seriously didn't have anything to make this morning, did she?

Soul stumbled out of his room and yawned, shaking his head to fix his hair. The clothes he found were a pair of jeans and a hoodie - which was enough for him this early in the morning. It was barely even 8 AM.

"Oh, there you are," Maka said, noticing him. She frowned and sighed, "I'm sorry, Soul, but I can't find anything to cook right now." She sat down at the small table in their kitchen, "I hope that's okay with you."

"Hm?" Soul asked, looking up at her. He walked over to her and nodded, "It's okay. I'm not even that hungry anyways." He sat down next to her, setting his arms on the table, "...You know what? I slept pretty well last night, for once."

Maka smiled - she knew that most of the time he slept badly - and propped her elbows on the table, resting her head in her hands. "Really, now?" she asked him, "That's nice. Did you not dream this time or something?"

Shifting in his seat, Soul shook his head, "Nah, I dreamed. Just not about that little imp." He looked over to her and smirked slightly, blushing, "Dreamed about you instead, actually. It was kinda nice for a change."

"You did?" Maka asked him, blush returning to her face. "That's weird. I dreamed about you, too. We were in that room of yours, and..." she blushed even more, looking away, "and, well, we were dancing. And then you played for me."

"Either it's coincidence, or all those dumb stories 'bout people sharing dreams are true," Soul said blandly before another small yawn, causing Maka to tilt her head in confusion. He sighed, "We dreamed the same thing. I don't know what to think of it."

Maka shrugged - had they really had they same dream? She gulped, "...Maybe they were just similar? I doubt that people can share dreams..." She stayed silent for a moment, mulling the possibility over in her head. "...What did we talk about? In the dream, I mean."

Stretching his arms out again, Soul closed his eyes shut as he tried to remember. "Um... lessee. I think about how you're all amazed that I stick by you when you make me do so much." He bit his lip lightly, "...Yeah. That was it."

Blinking in slight disbelief, Maka slowly stood up from her seat. "It's the same one, then. Same dream." She pushed her chair back under the table and set her hands on her hips, "I suppose that just shows that we resonate well. Right?"

"If you want to put it that way, sure," Soul replied, standing up as well and stuffing his hands into his coat pockets. "If you think about it, the whole 'dating' thing is going to help us resonate." A sly smirk appeared on his face, "And frankly, we've got _way_ more than just resonance."

Maka blushed and smiled, "...You're right. It will help, a lot." She walked up to him and looked up slightly to see his face, tugging on each of his wrists until he pulled his hands out of his pockets and grasping both of his hands between hers. "I'm happy to have you around with me, Soul. Really. I am." She stood on her toes and shyly kissed his lips, "I love you."

Soul chuckled and wrapped his arms around her in a warm hug, "Well, I'm happy to have you around too, Maka." He kept his head by her neck, nuzzling softly at it, "And you know way too well now that I love you too."

Maka continued to blush as she hugged him back. This was probably the happiest that she had been in awhile, and it was evident to her that this feeling wouldn't be going away for a long, long time. And she knew that Soul - her weapon, friend, and now lover - felt the exact same way. Yes, he rarely would tell anyone about how he felt out of embarrassment, but now he had someone to confide in. And someone he could trust.


End file.
